Wahrer Glaube
by hyndara71
Summary: Oneshot. Was geschah wohl, als Daniel von Adria zum Prior gemacht wurde?


**Disclaimer:** _Stargate SG-1_ gehört dem SyFy-Channel, MGM und keine Ahnung, wem sonst noch. Diese Fanfiktion wurde zur Unterhaltung geschrieben, nicht um Geld damit zu verdienen.

**Zeitleiste:** Diese Story spielt innerhalb der Folge 14.10 Daniel, der Prior und soll den inneren Kampf, den Daniel mit Adria und Merlin um sein eigenes Handeln ausficht beschreiben. Ich nehme mir dabei die Freiheit, gerade die Szene ein wenig umzustellen und sie dem Refrain des Liedes Personal Jesus anzugleichen.

**Author's Note:** Dieser Oneshot wurde seinerzeit für eine FF-Challenge geschrieben. Obwohl eigentlich alle Leser(abgesehen von mir selbst) der festen Überzeugung waren, daß diese kurze Fic gewinnen müßte, landete ich auf dem letzten Platz. Die Begründung? OOC und Thema verfehlt durch das Auftauchen von Merlin, der ja seit 10.11 Die Suche 2 tot sei.

* * *

Das ist wahrer Glaube ...  
Dieses unablässige Wispern in seinem Hirn, die Geschichten, das Lächeln, die sanften Augen, die unverhohlene Bewunderung ...  
Daniel war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Der Kampf gegen Adria hatte ihm das letzte abverlangt, ebenso wie die ständige Anwesenheit eines zweiten in seinem Geist ihn allmählich an sich selbst zweifeln ließ.  
„Die Frage sollte doch anders gestellt werden, oder nicht?" Adria beugte sich vor.  
Daniel stöhnte innerlich auf.  
Er wollte hier heraus. Diese Folter war wesentlich erfolgreicher als alles, was er in all den Jahren vorher je erlebt hatte. Das, wogegen er jetzt antreten mußte, benötigte all seine Kräfte. Und die konnte er nicht geben, nicht solange er noch einen zweiten Geist in dem seinen beherbergte.  
Strecke nur deine Hand aus und berühre sie - die Verkörperung des Wahren Glaubens ...  
„Als Narom um die Erlösung seiner Qualen bat, was geschah ihm da?" gurrte Adria ihm ins Ohr. Stille, mädchenhafte Bewunderung lag in ihren sanften, dunklen Augen.  
Daniel schluckte, kämpfte um seine Stimme und hob den Kopf. „Die Ori machten ihn zu ihrem ersten Prior", antwortete er. Und plötzlich war sie da, die Angst. Sie würde doch wohl nicht ... ?  
„Aber Dareem verweigerte sich ihnen später", rutschte es ihm vollkommen unvermittelt heraus.  
Die Orici ist der wahre Glaube. Berühre sie.  
Adria lächelte in ihrer eigenartigen Unschuld. Es fiel so unglaublich schwer, sich sie als Gefahr für die Milchstraße - ach was, für das ganze Universum!, vorzustellen. Sie war auf der einen Seite so verführerisch in ihren Reizen, auf der anderen Seite aber ...  
Daniel kämpfte weiter. Und kurz verstummte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
'Vertrau mir', mischte sich dafür plötzlich jemand anderes ein. 'Vertrau mir endlich!'  
Merlin!  
Adria lächelte verführerisch.  
Das undeutliche Wispern wollte einen Moment lang wieder zunehmen und die Kontrolle über seinen Kopf zurückgewinnen.  
Daniel kämpfte weiter, ließ aber eine winzige Ecke seines Geistes gewähren. Die Ecke, aus der ihm die Gedanken Merlins entgegenstrahlten.  
'Ich habe einen Plan. Laß es zu, Daniel Jackson. Auch wenn du bereits aufgestiegen warst, du kannst das hier schlichtweg nicht gewinnen. Nicht gegen jemanden wie sie.'  
Aber was sollte er dann tun? Es einfach weiterhin geschehen lassen wie bisher?  
Daniel erinnerte sich an kaum etwas, seit er auf diesem Planeten gegen Adria gekämpft ... und verloren ... hatte. Merlin übernahm ihn immer wieder und er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.  
Die wispernde Stimme in seinem Kopf wurde wieder deutlicher.  
'Es ist die ihre', merkte der Antiker in seinem Inneren an. 'Laß mich tun, was ich tun kann, Daniel Jackson. Wenn ich die Waffe bauen kann und sie durch das Supergate schicke ...'  
Durch das ... Supergate?  
„Du bist wirklich klug, Daniel Jackson", lenkte Adria ihn in diesem Moment ab.  
Daniel glaube, sie müsse den kalten Schweiß sehen, der innerlich seine Stirn hinabrann.  
'Ja, wir müssen die Galaxie der Ori erreichen, um die Waffe einzusetzen', merkte die Stimme in seinem Inneren an. 'Konzentriere dich jetzt, Daniel Jackson. Konzentriere dich!'  
Wenn das mal so einfach wäre ...  
Wahrer Glaube ...  
War es wirklich das, worum es ging? Irgendetwas in ihm verneinte das ganz vehement. Aber in den letzten Tagen, Wochen ... Monaten (?) war irgendwie alles durcheinandergeraten.  
„Erzähl mir mehr, Daniel Jackson." Adria lehnte sich vor. Der Ausschnitt ihres atemberaubenden Kleides ließ tief blicken.  
Daniel schluckte wieder, wenn auch nicht aus dem Grund, den die Orici vielleicht annehmen könnte.  
Sie flirtete mal mehr, mal weniger geschickt mit ihm, versuchte ihm den Kopf zu verdrehen. Aber ... war das, was sie damit erreichte, wirklich mit echter, wahrer Liebe zu vergleichen? Doch wohl eher nicht.  
'So ist es', meldete Merlin sich wieder zu Wort. 'Und tief in dir weißt du das auch. Darum ... ich bin stärker als du. Laß es mich übernehmen.'  
Daniels Blick irrte durch die Kabine, blieb an einem der Fenster hängen. Leer starrte er in die Schwärze des Alls hinaus.  
Und wenn es doch nicht so einfach wäre!  
'Es ist so einfach, wenn ... Überlaß es mir und wappne dich, Daniel Jackson', wisperte die Stimme in seinem Inneren.  
Daniel starrte weiter aus dem Fenster in die Schwärze hinaus.  
Ergreif deine Chance. Finde den Wahren Glauben!  
Plötzlich ruckte sein Kopf herum, in seinen Augen stand Entschlossenheit. „Hiob wurde von Gott geprüft, indem dieser ihn seinem eigenen Widersacher auslieferte", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Jonas sah die Zerstörung von Tyros voraus, wollte sie jedoch nicht predigen und floh ... um von einem gewaltigen Fisch verschluckt und dort wieder entlassen zu werden, wohin er gehörte. DAS ist der Glauben, den viele als den Wahren bezeichnen würden."  
Adria zuckte sichtlich zurück.  
'Was tust du?' Merlins gedankliche Stimme klang verblüfft.  
„Buddha kehrte nach Jahren der Wanderschaft in seine Heimatstadt, dort wo er alles zurückgelassen und aufgegeben hatte, zurück. Er war diesem Weg immer ausgewichen, bis es kein Entkommen mehr gab. Doch die meisten begegneten ihm, dem ehemaligen Prinzen, mit dem Respekt, den er als Prophet verdiente. Und selbst als seine Frau ihm seinen Sohn, den er noch nie gesehen hatte, brachte mit anklagenden Worten, nahm er sich voller Erbarmen des Jungen an", fuhr Daniel fort. „Das ist wahrer Glauben in den Augen von vielen."  
Merlin schwieg nachdenklich, Adria starrte ihn an.  
Die Stimme! Sie war verstummt!  
Nein, ging ihm auf. Verstummt war sie nicht, aber ... sie lauschte. Lauschte dem, was er zu sagen hatte.  
„Jesus ging in die Häuser der Zöllner, ließ seine Füße von Huren waschen und nahm sich derer an, die an den Rand der Gesellschaft gedrängt lebten. Als die Trauergemeinde an ihm vorbeizog unter Heulen und Zähneklappern, sagte er, Lazarus solle sich von seinem Totenbett erheben - und er tat es!" Daniel fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit wer wußte wie langer Zeit wieder als Herr seines eigenen Körpers. „Das ist wahrer Glaube in den Augen von vielen."  
„Die Ori lehren ..."  
„An dem Tag, an dem der Weltenträumer sich erhebt und das Meer aus Milch zu Sahne und Butter schlägt, an diesem Tag wird Shiva sich erheben und die Menschen trafen für all das schlechte Karma, das sie angehäuft haben. Und dann wird sich Kali an seine Seite stellen und ihre Kinder an ihm rächen." Daniels Stimme gewann an Kraft.  
DAS war wahrer Glaube! Das war es, woran er glaubte: Die Freiheit zu glauben.  
„Das ist wahrer Glaube in den Augen von vielen!"  
„Das Buch des Ursprungs lehrt da anderes", entgegnete Adria. Ein listiges Lächeln legte sich um ihre Lippen. „Ihr seid einer Irrlehre mit einigen erstaunlichen Wahrheiten erlegen, Daniel Jackson. Aber auch nicht mehr."  
'Ich verstehe!' Endlich begriff Merlin, was er wollte. 'Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, Daniel Jackson.'  
Hoffentlich ... Er fühlte, wie seine Kräfte wieder schwanden. Seine eigene Überzeugung hatte ihm noch einmal die Kraft gegeben, die er brauchte für diesen letzten Akt. Danach ... nun, er würde sehen.  
'Du sollst wissen, daß ich es auf mich nehme', wisperte die Stimme in seinem Inneren. 'Du wirst schlummern für die Zeit ... und dann erwachen und der sein, der du immer gewesen bist. Du bist ein erstaunlicher Mensch, Daniel Jackson.'  
„Jeder trägt den Wahren Glauben tief in sich." Er fühlte, wie er wieder schwächer wurde. Die Stimme in seinem Inneren, die Stimme, die diese Unsinnigkeiten wisperte, gewann wieder an Stärke. Und er fühlte den Antiker, wie er ihm sein Lager bereitete.  
Würde es lange dauern?  
Daniel war klar, daß er sehr wahrscheinlich auf der anderen Seite eines Wurmloches, abgeschnitten von allem und jedem, aufwachen würde. Doch das war ihm gleich. Er hatte noch etwas zu sagen. Etwas wichtiges, ehe es ihn wieder in die Dunkelheit hinabziehen würde.  
„Wahrer Glaube ist etwas, was nicht erzwungen werden kann, Adria. Ich glaube, daß hat dir nur noch niemand erklärt", fuhr er fort. „Jeder ist seine eigene Erlösung, das lehrte bereits Buddha, und vor ihm andere, ebenso wie nach ihm viele es lehrten. Blinder Gehorsam sogenannter Götter gegenüber ist der falsche Weg. Die Ori nutzen ihre Anhänger, um sich selbst auf dem Stand der Aufgestiegenen zu halten, und das weißt du auch verdammt genau! Das ist nichts, was irgendjemand erleiden sollte. Einige mögen das Potenzial besitzen, selbst aufzusteigen, so wie einige Religionsstifter auf der Erde es sicher getan haben. Ihnen diese Möglichkeit zu entziehen ist das größte Verbrechen, schlimmer als das, was die Antiker uns angetan haben mögen in euren Augen. Wir sind jeder unser eigener Religionsstifter, auch wenn du es nicht hören magst. Die Zeiten sind, Gott sei Dank, vorbei, in denen man in der freien Welt aufgrund seiner Religion verfolgt wurde."  
Adria richtete sich auf, sah zu ihm hinunter. „Ich dachte, du seist endlich bereit, deine Fehler einzusehen, Daniel Jackson", sagte sie mit hochmütiger Stimme. „Du hast das Buch des Ursprungs gelesen, ebenso wie wohl viele Werke der Irrglauben deines Planeten oder der anderer. Und warst nicht du es, der mit Mut und Leidenschaft gegen diese anderen, inzwischen weitestgehend besiegten Feinde, antrat."  
Sha'ri!  
Allein die Erinnerung schnitt sein Herz in zwei Teile.  
'Noch ein wenig, gib mir noch ein kleines bißchen Zeit', wisperte Merlin in ihm.  
Daniels Wangenmuskeln spannten sich vor Anstrengung an. Von unten herauf sah er Adria an. „Die Goa'uld verlangten, angebetet zu werden, ohne auch nur in die Nähe der Macht eines Aufgestiegenen geraten zu können. Nein, dein Vergleich hinkt. Was ist Wahrer Glaube, Adria? Was?"  
„Nicht das, was dein Jesus, dein Buddha oder dein Shiva, geschweige denn dieser Hiob, dir erzählt haben. Wahrer Glaube ist mit Macht verbunden."  
„Macht, die die Ori und du dazu nutzen, sich selbst am Leben und in der Existenz zu halten. Nein, Adria, der Wahre Glaube, der kommt aus dem Herzen, nicht aus dem Verstand. Das Herz will lieben, es will hassen, es will leben! Und darum ist jeder sein eigener Erlöser, gleich welcher Religion er angehört."  
'Interessante Aspekte, die du aufwirfst', merkte Merlin plötzlich an. 'Doch nun ...'  
„Nein!" Daniel stand mit einem Ruck auf den Beinen. „Die Geschichte meines Planeten hat mehr als deutlich gezeigt, wohin erzwungener Glauben führt. Und aus genau diesem Grund wirst du mich auch nicht überzeugen können, Adria. Das Buch des Ursprungs ist ein Buch voller einfacher Weisheiten, um einfache Menschen zu überzeugen. Aber was tust du mit jemandem, der all diese Religionen studiert hat? Willst du mich wirklich töten? Warum hast du es nicht schon längst getan? Liegt es vielleicht daran, daß ..."  
'Genug!'  
Wahrer Glaube wird durch die Orici verkörpert. Sie ist es, die die Erlösung bringt.  
Das letzte, was Daniel sah, waren Adrias glitzernde Augen, als sie sich urplötzlich über ihn beugte, dabei war ihm nicht einmal klar gewesen, daß er wohl wieder zu Boden gesunken war. Dann kam da nur noch ein Gedanke:  
„Wahrer Glaube ..."


End file.
